


Forever

by hedwig4evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwig4evr/pseuds/hedwig4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is taking forever to get ready.  Harry realizes he'll wait forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Just like hanging out in their world for a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> I was listening to Andy Grammer's song "Forever" and this idea of Harry waiting on Draco popped into my head; just had to do it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Draco! For Godric’s sake, we’re going to be ridiculously late! Why must you take forever?” Harry yelled up the stairs.

After pacing in the sitting room for several moments, he left and walked back upstairs to their bedroom. They were supposed to meet Ron and Hermione at the Ministry gala in twelve minutes. Harry had been ready to go for eighteen minutes, now.

He didn't understand why it was taking so long. Draco didn't wear makeup, so that wasn't the problem. He had sat out his finest suit the night before, so that couldn't be it, either. As he walked into the room, he noticed something that made him want to punch something.

“Why do you not have trousers on?! Draco. Please, love. In the name of all that is good in this world, put on some clothes and let's go!"

Draco turned around and gave Harry those pouty eyes that were Harry’s absolute downfall. They were the reason he had fallen in love with the man to begin with.

“Harry! I can't find anything to wear!”

“What was wrong with the suit you laid out last night?”

“It just didn't look right.”

"It's a suit! It looks fine! Let's go!”

“Let me try this one…”

_Oh, Circe. Give me strength._  “Do I need to cast an _Incendio_ so you'll leave this house?” Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes.

He stood with his back up against the door, watching his fiancé move hangers and pull out different slacks, then look at himself in the mirror. From this vantage point, he could see the sharp lines of his lover’s shoulder blades and spine. Dragging his eyes south, he admired the pert swell of that beautiful arse as Draco pulled the fabric up.

Shaking his head, he was reminded of their first date. Harry had sat in the restaurant for 45 minutes, waiting, hoping he wasn't being stood up. He had finally decided (after getting sympathy looks from nearly everyone in the dining room, as well as all of the servers) that it wasn't worth it, and decided to leave when suddenly in walked Draco Malfoy, looking like the radiant sun. Harry knew at that moment that he would wait until the end of time for that man. And wait he had.

Snapping back to reality, he saw that Draco had a tie on, and was buttoning up his jacket.

“Well? How do I look?” Draco asked, spinning around.

Harry couldn't speak for a few moments. The man standing in front of him looked like a gift from the heavens. He didn't know how he could ever be convinced to rush the absolute perfection that was standing in front of him.

“Let’s just say, I really wish that we didn't have to go to this thing, so that I could rip that suit off of your body.”

“That could be arranged, Auror Potter,” Draco said, smiling sexily at his lover.

“Give me a couple of hours of schmoozing the Minister, and I'll make sure it happens,” Harry said as he closed the distance between the two men.

“Deal. We’d better go.” Draco turned to walk out of the room, but Harry grabbed his arm, pulling the blond towards him.

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. “Damn, you look beautiful.”

 

 

Fin


End file.
